Boring
by erihan
Summary: Bumblebee is bored so he bugs Prowl.  mild slash if you squint, written by LovesTransformers on Deviantart posted with her permisssion


  
>Boring<p>by ~<span>LovesTransformers<span>

WARNING: Has a bit of yaoi/slash if you catch it. Now you know.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Bumblebee said as he stretched his arms. He continued to walk through the green forest, looking for someone. "Optimus said Prowl was here somewhere… What interest does he find in this organic place?" Bumblebee never knew why Prowl was so fascinated about this 'nature', and the humans called it. Not even they enjoyed it and this was their world!

Bumblebee looked around at all the green. There was no one there, not one human or bot. He saw organic creatures fly around in the blue sky, what the humans called 'birds', and another sleeping silently on a large branch of one of the trees, a 'cat'. There was no sound or music of any kind, only the soft wind blowing gently through the leaves of the trees. How could Prowl enjoy such a place?

A smile grew on the small bot's face, and he exclaimed, "Prowl!" He ran to the other mech and stared down at him.

As usual, Prowl was meditating. His optics were dim, his legs were crossed, his back was straight, and he was perfectly still. How he could stay like that for so long was something Bumblebee didn't know. Bumblebee crossed his arms and poked Prowl with his foot gently.

"Can't you see I'm meditating Bumblebee?" Prowl said with slight annoyance.

"I know," Bumblebee replied. "That's why I came, to bug you."

Prowl ignored him.

"Aw, come on Prowl!" Bumblebee uncrossed his arms. "I came here wanting to spend a little time with you!"

"Then join me," Prowl said, his position not shifting one bit.

Bumblebee raised an optic ridge and his optics dimmed momentarily. "Join you meditating? I don't know… That's not really what I do."

"Have you tried it before?" Prowl asked.

Bumblebee hesitated before letting out a sigh and sitting down right next to Prowl. He looked over at him and studied his position before crossing his legs and placing his hand on his thighs. Prowl's optics brightened and he looked at Bumblebee. He placed one hand on the yellow and black mech's chest and the other on his lower back. Bumblebee's faceplate heated, feeling the others gently touch on his armour. Prowl pushed Bumblebee's chest back and his lower back forward softly until Bumblebee's back was straight. Seeing that Bumblebee's legs weren't crossed correctly, he placed his hands on the yellow bot's legs and shifted them until they were positioned right. Bumblebee could feel his whole body heated and he had to bite his lip to prevent him from squealing in pleasure of the other Autobot's touch.

Feeling Prowl's hand retreat back to his own legs, Bumblebee sighed softly. Good, his circuits weren't going to blow. When Prowl looked at him, he quickly turned his head away, knowing that his face was still flushed. He couldn't let Prowl know that he was able to overload his circuits with a simple touch.

"Now then," Prowl said as he looked away and his optics dimmed. "Relax your systems and open your mind."

"Relax in this position?" Bumblebee said with some shock.

Prowl ignored his statement. "Think about nothing and let your mind roam freely."

Bumblebee took a deep breath and dimmed his blue optics. He relaxed his body and did as Prowl said, think about nothing. It was only a short while before he felt uncomfortable in the position. His optics brightened and he uncrossed his legs. He spread then out slightly and leaned back on his arms. He sighed loudly and looked at Prowl.

"I can't do it," Bumblebee said.

"Try," Prowl said swiftly.

"I did, and I can't stand it." Bumblebee stood up and stretched. "It's too boring."

"Then go back to the base."

"I don't wanna." Bumblebee sat back down on the ground and lay on his back. He crossed his arms behind his head and rest his head on them.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I wanna spend time with you."

When Prowl looked at Bumblebee and brightened his optics, Bumblebee's faceplate heated again.

"Well… I mean… just… hang out and stuff… Nobody's at the base…and I get bored… when I'm alone…" Bumblebee stammered. "It's just boring not messing with you! You know how easily I get bored!"

Bumblebee was surprised to hear a small laugh coming from the motorcyclist. It was almost never that Bumblebee heard Prowl laughing, or even smiling. Seeing the small smile on Prowl's face made Bumblebee smile slightly himself.

[Bumblebee!]

Bumblebee yelped as Bulkhead's voice rang through his audios. "Bulkhead! You nearly gave me spark failure! What is it?"

[Optimus wants you and Prowl back at the base.]

"Thank Primus, I was getting bored." Bumblebee jumped to his feet and poked one of Prowl's jet boosters. "Optimus wants us. We should get going."

Prowl sighed as he stood up quickly. He walked off, and Bumblebee walked besides him. As they walked through the forest, Bumblebee looked over at Prowl and poked one of his jet boosters again.

"That was boring Prowl," he said.

"I thought that was rather enjoyable," Prowl replied, not turning to Bumblebee.

"Is that what you call fun?"

Prowl hesitated. "Yes."

"Prowl?"

Prowl turned to the little bot. "What?"

"You're a very boring bot."

Prowl quickly drew out one of his stars, and Bumblebee covered his head with his arms for protection. Usually, when Prowl took one of those out, it ended up in his optic. He waited for the star to strike him and dimmed his optics, but it didn't. Bumblebee brightened his optics and cautiously lowered his arms back down to his sides. Prowl was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit, he ditched me!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Bumblebee!"

The yellow and black bot turned around, and Prowl pounced on top of him. Bumblebee's optics widened and his faceplate heated when Prowl leaned his face closer. He smiled slightly, seeing that Prowl was smiling as well.

"Am I still boring?"


End file.
